barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
The Wiggles: Wiggly Play Time
The Wiggles - Wiggly Play Time (2001 Version for US) Part 1 to 48 * Part 1: Opening Previews and Wiggly Play Time Intro for In the Wiggles World * Part 2: History - Chapter 1: Clouds Over the Sun * Part 3: History - Chapter 2: Hide and Seek * Part 4: History - Chapter 3: Finding the Tape * Part 5: History - Chapter 4: Dorothy and the Rosebush * Part 6: Get Ready to Wiggle (1999 Version for Young Wiggles) * Part 7: Go Captain Feathersword Ahoy (1998/1999 Version) * Part 8: History - Chapter 5: Captain Feathersword tells his Crew about Wags First Trick * Part 9: History - Chapter 6: How Old is the Sun * Part 10: History - Chapter 7: The Door * Part 11: Uncle Noah's Ark (1998 Version) * Part 12: History - Chapter 8: Bananas (Part 1) * Part 13: History - Chapter 9: Bananas (Part 2) * Part 14: Havenu Shalom Alechem (1998 Version) * Part 15: History - Chapter 10: Wags Teaches Captain Feathersword and his Crew Some Tricks * Part 16: History - Chapter 11: Sunset Looking at the Stars * Part 17: History - Chapter 12: The Wiggles Look Through Their Old Clothes * Part 18: Family - Chapter 1: The Wiggles have a Talk about Family * Part 19: Dorothy the Dinosaur (Tell Me Who is That Knocking) (1998/1999 Version) * Part 20: Family - Chapter 2: Sneezy Street * Part 21: Family - Chapter 3: Dorothy Has a Lunch * Part 22: John Bradleum (1998 Version) * Part 23: Family - Chapter 4: Rabbit Trick * Part 24: Family - Chapter 5: Captain Feathersword Gets a Present * Part 25: Get Ready to Wiggle (1998 Version) * Part 26: Family - Chapter 6: Henry's Underwater Big Band Have a Family Problems * Part 27: Family - Chapter 7: Family Clouds * Part 28: Move Your Arms Like Henry (1998/1999 Version) * Part 29: Family - Chapter 8: Acting Like a Rabbit * Part 30: We're Dancing with Wags the Dog (1998/1999 Version) * Part 31: Family - Chapter 9: Wags and the Wagettes Bumped their Heads * Part 32: Family - Chapter 10: It's Important that We Have a Family and Friends * Part 33: Play - Chapter 1: Meeting Flora Door * Part 34: Having Fun at the Beach (1999 Version) * Part 35: Play - Chapter 2: The Disappearing Ball Trick * Part 36: Quack Quack Cock a Doodle Doo (1999 Version) * Part 37: Play - Chapter 3: The Magic Stick (Part 1) * Part 38: Play - Chapter 4: The Magic Stick (Part 2) * Part 39: Play - Chapter 5: Murray uses Greg's Magic Wand * Part 40: The Monkey Dance (1999 Version) * Part 41: Play - Chapter 6: Anthony Practices on the Disappearing Ball Trick * Part 42: Play - Chapter 7: Watching the Sky * Part 43: Ponies (1998 Version) * Part 44: Starry Night (2000 Version) * Part 45: Play - Chapter 8: The Magic Trick (Part 3) * Part 46: Play - Chapter 9: The Magic Trick (Part 4) * Part 47: Wiggly Play Time Credits (2001) * Part 48 and Final Part: Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) Coming Soon on YouTube!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (2004 Version for US) Part 1 to 54 (DVD) Coming Soon on YouTube (2007 Version for US) Part 1 to 63 Coming Soon on YouTube Category:Children's Videos